


Side By Side

by Jeiidaan



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Proper sexual education, Ryuuji did his research
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeiidaan/pseuds/Jeiidaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Ryuuji were dancing around their new relationship, slowly pressing the boundaries and getting to know each other in ways they hadn't even dared before, until finally, one afternoon, they decided to take the final step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side By Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vine/gifts).



> This was commissioned by Vine! If you have a question on how you can commission something from me, you can check out the link in my profile for information. I hope you enjoy!

“Okumura, c’mon.”

Rin blinked as a pencil eraser tapped sharply on his notebook. He looked up and met Ryuuji’s glaring eyes. He huffed.

“I know I know.” He looked back towards his book. The two of them had been studying for a long time, so much so that the words on the pages were beginning to swirl in front of Rin’s eyes. He couldn’t handle it for much longer. He needed to do something else that didn’t involve words. But Ryuuji was determined to get him to finish as if to make up for the fact that Yukio was out on a mission.

“Can’t we take a break?” Rin whined within a couple minutes.

“You’re almost done. Just finish.” Ryuuji didn’t look up from his work. “There ain’t no point in taking a break now.”

“You’re so Spartan,” Rin groaned. His chin thumped gently on his book.

“I’m surprised ya know what Spartan means,” Ryuuji replied, glancing up from his homework. A light blush crossed Rin’s cheeks.

“Well I just heard Shima say it a lot so… I just thought it meant really hard,” Rin confessed with a lopsided smile.

Ryuuji’s brow twitched. “Are ya serious?” he grumbled.

“Hey, it’s not wrong is it?” Rin puffed out his cheeks.

“That ain’t the point. Just get back to work, would ya?” Ryuuji shook his head and looked back down at his notebook.

“Mmf.” Rin let out a rather inarticulate grunt and, without hesitation, his tail snuck underneath the table. The furry tip brushed against Ryuuji’s bare foot which caused the teen to jump and look down. Rin hurriedly pulled his tail back but it seemed that it was too late as Ryuuji was glaring at him.

“If ya don’t stop and finish already, ya ain’t allowed to ask me for anymore favors!” he scolded. Rin puffed out his cheeks again but directed his furrowed brow off to the left.

“But I’m bored!” Rin protested.

“We’ll do somethin’ after ya finish!”

And within seconds, Ryuuji was concentrating again. Rin let out a long, loud sigh and picked up his pencil again. Not a single kana came from the tip however as Rin simply couldn’t stand to look at the words any longer, instead turning his eyes to watch the teen on the other side of the small table.

Ryuuji’s concentration was impressive. Even though he was pulled out of his work several times by Rin, he still managed to return to his studies with an almost determined air. Rin wondered what it was like to be that concentrated. It wasn’t like he didn’t try. He did! But things just didn’t work out for him like that. Rin sighed. As much as Ryuuji concentrating on his work was a nice image, he had to admit that homework just wasn’t what he expected.

A few months ago, the two of them had confessed. It had almost been out of a manga really. Ryuuji had told him after their normal classes that he wanted to talk to Rin privately after cram school. It had really caught him off guard because for the entire week previous, Rin had been thinking about doing the same. He didn’t really pay much attention in class that day and separated with Ryuuji when he called him out of the group. He saw Shima and Konekomaru’s questioning expressions so Rin had guessed that they didn’t know.

It was then that Ryuuji had lead him to an isolated fountain of the school and told him, with a red face, that he liked him. Rin had been shocked. Wasn’t it he who had been staring at Ryuuji’s back? Wasn’t it he that had been questioning whether his feelings were right? Whether they were valid? Whether he was feeling real emotions or just an admiration for his peer? Ryuuji had taken it the wrong way at the time and almost fled the conversation with shame and hurt in his eyes. Rin had to grab him and hold him still and even then, it took a while to form the words.

 _“I like you too,”_ he had told him in a slightly disbelieved whisper.

They had stood there in shock for a few moments before Ryuuji had incredulously scolded him for having such an unsure tone. Rin knew he was going to ask again so he repeated himself, his tone growing surer, like a mirror to his heart. The silence lasted almost a full seven seconds that time before Ryuuji pulled him against his chest in a tight, warm hug. Rin was surprised at the close contact. No one had really hugged him since that one time in Kyoto, with Shiemi. And before her, it had been before he’d ever laid hands on the Kurikara. But this was different. It wasn’t familial and there was no urgent or life threatening situation hanging over their heads. It was just the two of them with feelings that Rin had never had reciprocated beating strongly in their hearts.

Ever since then, they’d shared their feelings like a well-kept secret. Their first kiss happened in an empty classroom, a quick touch of lips that set Rin’s body on fire. And it wasn’t just once, or twice even. The two came under silent agreement that every once in a while, they’d separate from the group for one reason or another and find a private place to share a kiss. Each time the kiss would get a little longer, a bit more heated.

Yesterday’s kiss had ended with Rin inviting Ryuuji over since Yukio would be out on a mission. Ryuuji had flushed and accepted.

Rin hadn’t expected homework.

He sighed loudly, but Ryuuji easily ignored it. Rin reached his foot out under the table and nudged his boyfriend’s – was boyfriend the right word? – leg with his toes. Rin saw Ryuuji’s writing paused for a moment but his pencil moved steadily on as if the pause had been just a blink in Rin’s vision. He huffed and did it again, pushing the heel of his foot now against Ryuuji’s shin. Ryuuji’s grip on the pencil tightened before he put the pencil down entirely and stood up.

 _Uh oh,_ Rin thought in gleeful anticipation as Ryuuji walked around the table and… sat next to him. The half-demon blinked and watched as the other teen pulled his books over to him and continued working, only now with their shoulders pressed together. Rin saw a hint of a blush on Ryuuji’s cheeks and his own blush began to rise. So Ryuuji was thinking about it. But in the end, he had to admit. Ryuuji’s studies were always important to him. So Rin sighed and leaned his head on Ryuuji’s shoulder.

“You have your own homework to do, you know?” he grumbled quietly after a while.

“It’s impossible.” Rin sighed, turning his head to rub his forehead against Ryuuji’s upper arm. “I told you I need to recharge!”

He couldn’t see Ryuuji but he felt the teen’s shoulders rise and fall with a deep breath. Then the shoulder left his forehead and he found himself wrapped in Ryuuji’s arms. Rin automatically reached back, clinging on to him as tightly as he could without restricting the other’s breathing.

“Once you finish recharging, get back to work already,” he heard Ryuuji say. Rin huffed into his chest and looked back up at him.

“I’ll do it later,” he said.

“You’ll do it now,” Ryuuji replied with equal conviction.

“Come ooonnnn!” Rin pulled his legs underneath him and pressed his toes against the floor. “Let’s do something else!” He began pushing Ryuuji back.

“H-Hey!” Ryuuji yelped, flailing out one arm to try and keep his balance. But it was no use. He grunted as Rin pushed him on the floor and swung one leg up and around, straddling Ryuuji’s stomach.

“We have work to do!” Ryuuji grabbed Rin’s shoulders and pushed him off. But Rin was so tangled that all he ended up doing was simply flipping them over. Rin pushed his body weight up, throwing Ryuuji off balance and what was once a light cuddling struggle turned into a roughhousing session where the two boys pushed and grabbed, playfully pinning each other with huffed laughter and growls. Rin managed to push Ryuuji back down flat and sit on his stomach with a triumphant grin, knowing he managed his strength well. Ryuuji’s hair was half messed up with the struggle, part of it still slicked back while part of the left side stuck up in odd directions and fell over his forehead.

“Aha! I win!” Rin grin smugly and sat up as Ryuuji laid still underneath him. “Did you really think you could beat me? We both know who the stronger one is he-“

Rin’s words caught in his throat as two large hands took a hold of his head and pulled him downwards. Suddenly, his mouth was warm and his chest blossomed with fireworks and heat as Rin grabbed back and kissed Ryuuji in return.

Now this is what he had wanted.

Rin’s fingers curled into the hair on the back of Ryuuji’s head. His thumb traced the shell of his ear as their lips crushed together almost desperately, too caught up in the contact to even think about using tongue. Rin’s hands slid downwards and grabbed Ryuuji’s shirt. He pulled as Ryuuji pushed forward and the two flipped each other over. Rin laid back as Ryuuji readjusted himself over him. The kiss lasted a bit longer before the two pulled away. Ryuuji’s hair was almost fully hanging over his forehead but behind the bangs, his eyes were as intense and focused as before. Only this time, Rin was the target. He shivered slightly.

“Your…” Rin felt like he had to say something. He didn’t think he could handle such intense scrutiny for long. “Your hair’s all messed up.” He reached up and brushed the tip of his finger against the loosening fringe. Ryuuji blinked and the concentration was gone. Now that it was, Rin almost mourned its loss.

Ryuuji attempted to push the hair back into place but the gel had been broken. It was hopeless. “You were too rough with it…” he grunted, leaning back to use both hands while he looked back towards the table for the clip he’d left by his books.

“Wait, don’t ruin it!” Rin sat up as well, grabbing Ryuuji’s hands and pulling them away, allowing the hair to fall forward again. “I like it like this.”

Ryuuji looked shocked. “What are you talking about? It’s a mess…”

“It’s not a mess!” Rin protested before he pushed his fingers through Ryuuji’s hair, feeling more of the gel break against his skin. Ryuuji complained but Rin didn’t let him get a word in edgewise. “It looks hot.”

Rin enjoyed watching Ryuuji’s face turn a deep red like the ripe tomatoes in the kitchen downstairs.

“You…!” Ryuuji glanced to the side as Rin leaned closer and kissed the teen’s strong jaw while his fingers continued breaking up the gel. He leaned in and Rin felt Ryuuji’s stubble on his cheek and lips against his neck. Rin was brought against his chest again and he sighed as Ryuuji pulled him up with him. He settled in the other’s lap and their lips met again.

This kiss was slower. Less desperate for heat and more thorough, more need for tactile stimulation. Rin completely undid the gel in Ryuuji’s hair but the other teen was either too focused to notice or he didn’t mind. His tail behind him swayed in a slow, even pace. Their lips, too, pressed and moved against each other with a firm patience as the two teens swallowed every moment this time provided them.

“Hey…” Rin whispered as Ryuuji’s lips moved under his chin.

“Nn.” The grunt was singular and Rin felt the vibrations of his low voice in his Adam’s Apple.

“Let’s do it.” The words were out of his mouth before he could even consciously register his desire. But he didn’t take them back because he couldn’t deny it was there.

Ryuuji froze against him but instead of getting angry like Rin thought he would, he merely pulled back with a tense expression and tight jaw.

“Now?” he asked. Rin could hear the shock and anticipation mixing in his murmured tone.

“Yeah.” Rin wrapped his arms around Ryuuji’s neck. “It’s… well…” He glanced to the side. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while now and it seems like a good opportunity. I don’t know when we’ll have another time like this, where we’re alone for such a long time.”

Ryuuji stared at him for a moment, the hands at Rin’s waist tightening slightly. “I’ve.... been sort of thinking about it too.”

“Really?” Rin’s lips twitched into a smile.

“Yeah. Been doin’ research,” he clarified.

“Research?” the half-demon blinked and leaned back, his hands resting on Ryuuji’s shoulders.

“Yeah, yanno. It ain’t the same between two guys.” Ryuuji frowned.

“Oh. Yeah I guess it’s not.” Rin looked down at the other’s chest and received a light smack over his head.

“Good thing I looked this stuff up! Do ya got any idea about how this even works?” Ryuuji scowled.

“C-Course I do!” Sort of. Rin knew what it… involved. What went where, and all that. But beyond that, he didn’t really know much. But how much more could there be?

“Ya don’t!” Ryuuji shook his head. “We ain’t just gonna jump into this, Okumura. We’re gonna do this right.”

Rin huffed slightly. “You know, you’re not being very sexy, talking about it like that.”

“There ain’t nothin’ sexy about hurting my boyfriend,” Ryuuji snapped.

Rin’s eyes widened considerably. “What did you say?”

Ryuuji stared at him for a moment before his face flushed again. “I said there’s-”

“The last part!” Rin propped himself up on his knees and his hands held the other’s cheeks. “What did you call me!?”

“I…” Ryuuji’s brow furrowed and he reached up and held Rin’s chin. “You’re my boyfriend, ya idiot. Ya don’t think I’d make out with someone so casually or consider doing somethin’ like this with just anyone, right?”

Rin’s eyes lit up. His body warmed and he threw himself against Ryuuji, pushing them both down on the ground again as he kissed him gleefully. His tail was wagging quickly as Ryuuji let out a muffled sound of shock against Rin’s mouth and gasped when he was released.

“D-Don’t look so happy, ya idiot!” Ryuuji flushed darkly.

“How can I not be!?” Rin beamed.

“Jeez…”

The half-demon was much too happy to notice the pensive look that had crossed Ryuuji’s face again. He rubbed his face into his boyfriend’s - he could think that with confidence now - neck as his tail wagged itself into a blur above them both. After a couple seconds, he felt Ryuuji’s fingers curl into the back of his shirt and pull him back. Rin obediently lifted his head and shoulders to look at Ryuuji’s thoughtful expression.

“Ya sure ya wanna do this?” he asked quietly. Rin stared quietly before nodding with a slight blush. The response made Ryuuji’s cheeks follow suit. “Okay. I’m gonna go out for a sec then. I’ll be right back so get up.”

“Go out?” Rin frowned in confusion as he shuffled back and sat on his feet.

“Yeah.” Ryuuji stood up and rubbed the back of his neck. He grabbed the clip from the table and pinned back most of his hair. Quite a few locks escaped the clip’s hold, however, and Rin didn’t know if it was by accident or on purpose. “Five minutes, alright?” Ryuuji grabbed his bag and quickly strode out of the room. The door clicked closed behind him and Rin was left by himself.

The young half-demon stared at the door in slight disbelief before he shuffled closer to the table. What on earth could he be going out for? Rin propped his elbows on top of his still open book and looked down at the words. The letters were calm in his vision now and he was sure he could probably finish the homework if he had a bit longer to work, but now he wasn’t in the mood. All he could think about was Ryuuji.

Boyfriend. He’d actually called him his boyfriend. It’s not like Rin thought any differently, but actually hearing it coming out of Ryuuji’s mouth, hearing the word he’d used in his head once in a while confirmed… It felt really good. Rin smiled as he exhaled through his nose. The fluff of his tail was thumping lightly on the floor as he thought of Ryuujis’ face, Ryuuji’s hair, Ryuuji’s voice, Ryuuji’s furrowed brow and scowling lips… He was by no means a soft, big breasted woman, but everything about him was attractive none the less. Even his personality. However brash and quick to temper he was, Ryuuji was smart and punctual. Disciplined. Everything Rin wasn’t and everything Rin wanted to be.

His thoughts remained light and happy but as five minutes passed, and then ten, his tail stopped moving. Rin was watching the clock with a small frown. He wondered if… He shook his head. Ryuuji wasn’t the kind of person to run away. Sure he took his bag but he wouldn’t leave behind his homework.

Maybe he’d just forgotten it?

Rin shook his head more fiercely. He couldn’t think like that. If Ryuuji didn’t want to have sex, he would have told him. That’s just the kind of guy Ryuuji was. He wasn’t afraid to be honest. Rin pushed back his paranoia as another five minutes passed and finally the door opened. Rin sighed with relief.

Ryuuji stood there with his bag on his shoulder and a plastic bag hanging from his fingers.

“S-Sorry it took so long…” His face was beet red and he put his bag down. “D… Do you still wanna…?”

Rin was already standing up, his tail starting it’s rhythmic curl again. “Stop asking already. I said yeah.”

“Just makin’ sure.” Ryuuji huffed out an exhale before he nodded. “Okay. Sit down on the bed.”

Rin felt the nervous energy jump as he turned to the bed and sat down at the edge. Ryuuji joined him. He put the plastic bag on the floor beside the bed while his other hand reached up to trace Rin’s cheek. The half-demon leaned into the touch immediately. It was like the fifteen minutes hadn’t even been there. It was like Ryuuji hadn’t even left. Rin reached up and pulled the clip out of his boyfriend’s hair, letting it fall forward as he was pulled in for a kiss.

It was another slow one but this kiss was decidedly different than the one they had shared on the floor. The intent that pressed their lips together was deeper than the tongues that shallowly and shyly slipped past boundaries in a way they could never do smoothly. Ryuuji’s hand slid around to the small of Rin’s back and Rin’s palms rested on Ryuuji’s muscled chest. They had more than picked up where they’d left off. They had begun to take the next step. Side by side.

Hands began to move almost simultaneously. Ryuuji’s fingers ducked underneath the untucked hem of his shirt. Rin’s fingers fumbled over the carefully made buttons, revealing the chest underneath. He barely got a chance to admire the bare torso as Ryuuji reached back, pulled off his shirt the rest of his way, and then pulled Rin’s off as well. Rin’s bare skin met with the sheets of the bed as he was pushed back on the mattress. Ryuuji hovered over him.

There it was. That intense concentration. It was aimed at him again. They caught his gaze and Rin couldn’t look away even though he desperately wanted to. The stare was boring into him like a drill that twisted his chest and made it flutter and burst. Then it was gone, replaced by Ryuuji’s mouth on his shoulder, gliding down his torso. Rin’s tail curled at the warm feeling on his skin, moving around and wrapping tightly around Ryuuji’s waist. It was an instinct he didn’t think to stop. Just as his fingers rushed into Ryuuji’s locks, fingertips curling lightly against his scalp.

There was a warm, wet feeling on his nipple that made Rin’s body spark with anticipation. He flushed as he looked down, watching Ryuuji take the nub into his mouth with a lick and a light suck. He pulled the hair up, keeping it out of the way so he could watch the mouth move over his skin. His broad hands moved up Rin’s sides, strong and firm.

Everywhere Ryuuji touched was hot and burning, like a brand. By the time the button on his pants were coming loose, Rin’s body was already kissed pink with arousal. It was actually happening. They were actually doing it. And Ryuuji seemed calm. It was unreal and Rin felt almost foolish for feeling so nervous. He wanted Ryuuji. There was no doubt about that. And he'd meant what he said when he told Ryuuji they should take advantage of the situation, what with Yukio being gone and not breathing down his neck. It was an opportunity that shouldn't be wasted. Yes, he believed these statements with his whole heart. So why was he so nervous?

Maybe it was just because he didn't know what he was doing. That's probably why Ryuuji was so calm and collected. Because he had studied beforehand and knew what he was doing as always.

But then when Ryuuji's fingers hooked into the waistband of his pants, he glanced up at him and, for a single moment, Rin could see a flash of nerves, a question in his eyes that was all too familiar.

_Am I doing this right?_

Rin breathed out. In the end, they were still in the same boat. He loosened his fingers slightly, caressing his nails over his scalp. Ryuuji leaned into the touch, his expression relaxing, before he looked at him again. His eyes were a bit less nervous now, but the question was still there Rin realized he was asking for permission. He nodded slightly and Ryuuji nodded in return. He turned his head and kissed the heel of Rin’s palm before pulling his pants down slowly along with his underwear.

Rin was left nude on the bed as Ryuuji put his pants on the floor along with both their shirts. The taller teen looked back at Rin and then away.

“You can sneak a peek, yanno.” Rin sat up and leaned forward. Ryuuji sat up straight, his face already red enough. Rin was embarrassed too, but seeing Ryuuji’s hesitance gave him strength. “It’s not like you haven’t seen me.”

“Yeah, in the bath!” Ryuuji protested. “It’s… This’s different.”

“Just a little,” Rin smiled.

“Ya mean a _lot!_ ” he huffed in return. Ryuuji’s hands were moving towards his own pants. Rin grabbed them.

“Let me do it. You undressed me.” Those words caused a reaction that made Rin’s nerves banish even more. Seeing Ryuuji’s flustered and tense face proved to him all the more that even though Ryuuji had done all that research, he still didn’t know much of what he was doing. Neither did Rin, but, that was beside the question.

Ryuuji pulled his hands away and leaned back, letting Rin move between his legs to open up his pants. But then he halted. Ryuuji had taken his time and it felt nice. So… Maybe he should do the same? Rin glanced up a couple times and pressed his palms against Ryuuji’s toned abs. He immediately licked his lips.

Rin heard the noise that escaped the other teen’s lips much too late. It was probably a question. Rin didn’t really care all that much. His mouth was much more interested in Ryuuji’s neck than answering questions. His hands slid over the muscled torso, exploring the contours with his fingertips. But his nose was close to Ryuuji’s outstretched neck and he could smell that rough and musky scent of his. He always smelled earthy. Tough, but fresh. Rin ran the tip of his tongue from the dip of his collarbones, up his throat, to his Adam’s Apple. He closed his mouth over it and felt Ryuuji swallow and breathe against his lips.

“R… Rin…” He felt the deep murmur on his tongue. The vibrations rushed down his spine in a tight chill.

“Again…” Rin whispered, opening his mouth against Ryuuji’s jaw. His sharp canines grazed against the skin, making the other teen gasp and flush.

“Rin…” He said it louder this time. Ryuuji grabbed his wrist and then his waist, pulling Rin’s naked body against him. “Rin.” Again. It was like a rumbling thunder that passed from Ryuuji’s chest to his.

Rin wrapped his arms around Ryuuji’s neck and closed his lips around one of his piercings. He pulled gently, sucking and using his teeth. The moan that Rin managed to pull out of his boyfriend was definitely one he would be sure to treasure. It was then that Ryuuji pushed a hand between them and grabbed on to Rin’s half hard member which immediately sprung into life from the contact of Ryuuji’s warm palm.

“N-No fair…!” Rin moaned, gripping tighter as Ryuuji began to jerk him off. “Y-You’re pants aren’t even…!”

“Can’t… Can’t wait anymore. I wanna hear ya, Rin.” Ryuuji wrapped his other arm around him, keeping him close against him. His lips closed around a spot on the half-demon’s neck and sucked roughly as he found a pace that made Rin’s back arch.

His fingers curled into Ryuuji’s hair again. He tugged lightly, schooling his strength as always, but the soft convulses that built up in his body couldn’t be ignored. It was different than touching himself. Ryuuji didn’t slow down when his sensitivity jumped. There wasn’t any mercy in his steady movements and the mouth sucking a mark into his neck was like an aphrodisiac that made everything so much better.

“R...Ryuuu…” Rin moaned what he could of his name. “S-Stop…! I’m… N-Not yet…!” He could barely get the words out of his mouth but Ryuuji seemed to have gotten the message. His hand stopped but his mouth did not. He stayed latched onto his neck for a couple more seconds before he licked the spot that was lightly stinging on his neck. Rin didn’t need a mirror to know that a dark hickey had remained there.

Rin was pushed back on the bed again and Ryuuji reached down into the bag on the floor. He took a moment to catch his breath before he peeked over, watching his boyfriend pull a pack of condoms and a small bottle of lube from the bag.

“You… went to go buy that?” Rin blinked.

Ryuuji was flushing again. “Yeah, um… The cashier was…”

“You shoulda told me. We already got a pack of condoms in the drawer.” Rin pointed towards his desk.

Ryuuji’s eyes widened. “What? You… Seriously?”

“Yeah.” Rin grinned at him. “Our dad gave us the talk a couple years ago. Only about girls though. He told us that we should always keep condoms handy in case we needed them. Better safe than sorry. So you didn’t have to buy those.”

“Th-Then…” Ryuuji covered his face with a free hand. “Was all that for nothing…?”

Rin snorted in his hand. “We can use your stuff. It’s probably better than our packs. They’ve been sitting around.”

“I guess so,” Ryuuji groaned. The taller teen then frowned. “So… he only told you about girls? Does that mean…?”

Rin blinked a couple times before the lightbulb clicked on. “Oh. I dunno? I guess he thought he only needed to tell us about that part.” He sat up. “But I don’t think he had a problem with this. My dad was a really great guy. I know he’d be okay with us.” Rin gently placed a hand on the other’s cheek. “You make me happy, Ryuuji. And my old man said that’s all he wanted for me and my brother so it’s really no big deal.”

Ryuuji’s shoulders relaxed as his cheeks went hot once more. “Good… I was hopin’ I didn’t hafta apologize to his grave or somethin’,” he chuckled quietly. Rin snickered and leaned forward. Their smiles melted together perfectly.

“You worry too much.” Rin ran his fingers through the other’s hair before laying back again, landing in the sheets with a small thump.

“You don’t worry enough.” Ryuuji leaned forward and kissed Rin’s stomach. Whatever tension in the air that had remained was now dissipated. They smiled at each other, not caring that one of them was fully naked while a bottle of lube and a packet of condoms sat nearby.

“Kay, so what’s next?” Rin asked as he watched Ryuuji unbutton his pants from his reclined position.

“Well, I… I gotta get ya ready.” Ryuuji answered, shimmying out of his pants and grabbing the bottle of lube. Rin tried not to stare at his boyfriend’s nude form and instead watched with interest as he covered his fingers with the slippery substance.

“Get me…?” Rin watched as Ryuuji moved between his legs.

“Just… relax.” The taller of the two placed a firm hand on Rin’s thigh and Rin knew what was coming before it happened.

The finger entered fairly easily, having been lubed and slippery, but the intrusion itself felt off and weird. Ryuuji pushed it in all the way to his knuckle and Rin tried not to tense.

“Feels weird…” Rin curled his lip.

But then he felt Ryuuji’s finger bend and his vision sparked. A jolt of something rushed up his spine and made it arch. A filthy moan was pulled straight from his throat and when he looked at Ryuuji, he found that his boyfriend looked as shocked as he felt.

“What was… what was that?!” Rin gasped.

“It was…” Ryuuji stammered and flushed. “I… I read about it but I didn’t think…” The words seemed to escape him for a moment before he curled his finger again. Rin gaped and gripped at the sheets.

“S-Stop that…!” he breathed. He didn’t want it to stop. But the feeling was intense and strange but so good when it settled down into a pleasant tingle on his groin. But he did it again and when the sensation had passed, Rin noticed that two fingers had replaced the one. Ryuuji was leaning over him, kissing his neck and chest as he moved the fingers slowly in and out of him. Then another curl and a third finger joined them. By the time Rin was properly stretched, the young half-demon was flushed from head to toe.

Rin watched quietly, his breath evening out, as Ryuuji ripped open a condom after fumbling with it for a couple seconds. He muttered to himself as he rolled the condom on and liberally used more lube on both of them. And soon enough, Ryuuji was between Rin’s legs again, positioned and ready. They looked at each other and Rin nodded quietly.

Rin gripped the sheets. It hurt. Ryuuji was bigger than the three fingers he used but the lubrication allowed him to slip in easily. Rin couldn’t imagine what it would be like if they didn’t have it.

“Are you okay?” Ryuuji grunted, his face flushed as he pressed into him.

“Don’t move.” The words came out stuttered and short. Ryuuji didn’t move as he was told and Rin waited until the pain became nothing but rare prickles. He nodded again. “I’m okay.”

Rin reached up and grabbed at Ryuuji’s shoulders, pulling him down and spreading his legs wider to compensate. He began to move as Rin wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck.

Ryuuji was gasping in his ear as he moved. Periodically, he would ask Rin how he was doing. Every time Rin would say he was okay. It felt good being full of him, full of Ryuuji. It felt right and amazing. Even more so when Ryuuji reached in between them and began jerking him off again in time with the thrusts he gave him. Rin started moaning too.

Was this what making love really felt like?

They didn’t last very long. It had to have been maybe ten minutes at the most. Rin came first, having been more ready and stimulated out of the two of them. Ryuuji kept going, moaning with Rin’s orgasm and coming soon after. Rin felt the throb inside him but nothing else as it was contained in the condom Ryuuji had put on. His boyfriend went half limp above him as the orgasm passed. He held himself up on his elbows as Rin stroked the hair on the back of his neck.

“That was… really nice,” Rin whispered and Ryuuji nodded into his neck. “Can I call you Ryuuji?”

“Course ya can… ya dork.” Rin heard the grin in Ryuuji’s voice and grinned himself.

“Good.” He held tighter onto his boyfriend. “I love you, Ryuuji.”

Rin felt Ryuuji’s shoulders tense but he didn’t pull away. Instead, the taller teen pulled him close, embracing him tightly.

“I… I love you too, Rin.”

 


End file.
